Hundred More Years
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: A series of songfics, musings and chapters as our characters go through everyday life and parenthood. Ocs. Includes a re-edit of Hundred More Years, my Yugi/Annie oneshot.


Annie was racing around her home, frazzled and irritable. The southern belle was on the prowl for her ever-elusive car keys.

She planned to meet her boyfriend of 3 months, Yugi Motou, at Domino Park.

Triumphantly grabbing her keys, Annie became lost in her thoughts as she climbed into her truck, driving to the park that the couple had become so fond of.

The brunette exited her vehicle, looking around for her love.

Yugi came walking up, nervously looking at her. She didn't notice the subtle outline of a small box in his pocket.

./././././././././././././././.

After 30 minutes of chatting, Yugi decided to lay under a tree, simply enjoying his love's company and watching the clouds go by. He took a deep breath, it was now or never...

"Ann?" Yugi inquired, leaning against the tree.

"Hmm..?" She replied, lazily opening one eye to look at him.

"I've been thinking... I know it's a big step and all... b-but... I... Uhm..." He reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out a tiny box, his face a bright shade of scarlet.

Annie's held her hands over her mouth, her eyes unbelievably wide as Yugi took her hand in his.

Blue-green met amethyst. "Annastasia Sierra Jonee, you have been the light in my darkness, the one that taught me to soar. Will you allow me to be the holder of your heart?"

He opened the box to reveal a white gold diamond ring with two sapphires on either side, engraved inside was; _To my forever love, Annie _.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tears streamed down Annie's face as she flung herself into his arms.

It was a wonderful beginning.

* * *

><p><em>A diamond ring and twelve red roses<em>  
><em>Everything she ever wanted<em>

_All those dreams and now they're finally here_

_She's so young and he's so perfect_

_They waited for love and it was worth it_  
><em>She wants to feel like this for a hundred years<em>

* * *

><p>The wedding wasn't anything spectacular, just a gathering of Yugi and Annie's family and friends at the Justice of the Peace. But to Annie, It was a dream come true; she had someone who loved her, She could hardly wait to begin her life as Mrs. Annie Motou.<p>

Many people had expected the wedding to be extravagant, but Yugi was surprised when Annie asked for a small wedding, at the same place her biological parents had done many years prior.

Gracious, she was beautiful. Though she hadn't wanted anything big, her sisters and best friends had insisted upon dressing Annie in a light blue sundress, curling her chocolate locks, so they tumbled gently to just past her lower back.

* * *

><p><em>All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait<em>

_They can laugh_  
><em>They can cry<em>  
><em>The future looks so beautiful and bright<em>  
><em>They can dance under the moonlight<em>  
><em>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And she wants to stay right here<em>  
><em>Make it last for a hundred more years<em>

* * *

><p>They had the honeymoon in Georgia, at the Jonee Ranch. Most wouldn't have considered the setting very romantic on normal terms, but Annie and Yugi had taken the guest house, so they could be alone when they tired on the Jonee's antics.<p>

That evening, The newlyweds twirled under the moonlight until their legs gave out, the stars their only audience. Annie wished she could make the moment last forever.

After awhile, the dancing took it's toll on the couple, sending them toppling into the field, but rather than getting up and ruining the moment, they stayed in each others arms until midnight, content to be together.

* * *

><p><em>She's got blue eyes just like her mother<em>  
><em>Three years old, hes crazy for her<em>  
><em>He wants to freeze this day before it dissapears<em>  
><em>She's spinnin' like a little princess<em>  
><em>Makin' sure hes gonna notice<em>  
><em>He could watch her twirl for a hundred years<em>

* * *

><p>The blue-green eyes of Ayla Nicole Motou watched her father with interest, her raven waves twirling with her, Red highlights flashing in the moonlight, showing off her new green outfit.<p>

"Daddy! Look at my new dress, Isn't it pwetty?" She smiled, dancing clumsily.

"Absolutley..." Yugi looked up from his daughter to see his wife, six months pregnant, waddling towards him in a simple white sundress. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow, she looked like a fallen angel.

"...stunning." He finished, staring at Annie.

Annie smiled warmly at him, coming to stand beside her husband.

Ayla tugged on Annie's dress. "Up, Mommy!" She giggled.

Annie lifted her daughter into her arms, hugging her close. It was a perfect picture, Yugi would trade this time for anything.

He wished it would last forever.

* * *

><p><em>She'll grow up and she'll leave home but until that day<em>  
><em>He can laugh<em>  
><em>He can cry<em>  
><em>The future looks so beautiful and bright<em>  
><em>They can dance under the moonlight<em>  
><em>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And he wants to stay right here<em>  
><em>Make it last for a hundred more years<em>

* * *

><p>The Mutou Family stood in the hallway of the Domino City Christian Center, Yugi leading Ayla towards the hall where she was to be wed to Justin Wheeler, Joey and Mai's son.<p>

Annie was wiping away tears, looking at her daughter adjusting her veil.

She gave Yugi a watery smile. "Our baby's growin' up, Yugi." Annie murmured.

Yugi chuckled. "I know. Seems like just yesterday it was us getting married. I wonder if our parents felt like this?" He wiped away his wife's tears.

Annie nodded. "I'd imagine." She murmured. "It seems the time has just flew by..."

She didn't get to complete her sentence, as the music started, the guests shuffling in. Yugi took Ayla's arm, leading her into a new chapter in her life.

* * *

><p><em>And its only time<em>  
><em>But it flies right by<em>  
><em>And today is sweeter than we know<em>

* * *

><p>"Today's our 60th anniversary, love." Annie spoke, her wrinkled face crinkling into a smile.<p>

She walked down the stairs of her beloved home that, like her, had lost it's beauty long ago. The ice blue dress she had gotten married in 60 years previously glittered as she looked lovingly at the smiling face of her husband.

She danced and twirled slowly to inaudible music, her eyes never leaving Yugi's.

Annie approached the fireplace, taking the picture of her beloved and dancing with him.

She pressed a kiss to the glass, letting her last breath escape her.

"Mom, I just came to see if... Mom?" Ayla questioned, seeing her mother on the floor, motionless, arms tightly wrapped around their wedding picture.

* * *

><p><em>Sierra Annastasia Motou, 85, of Valdosta, passed away at her residence Sunday afternoon, Aug. 10, following a brief illness. She was born Sept 2, 1988, in Domino City to the late Jacob and Lena Rija, adopted in 2003 by the Jonee family. <em>

_She was a housewife and enjoyed fishing, reading and tending to her children and siblings. She was non-denominational by faith._

_Motou was preceded in death by her husband, Yugi Mutou; and a son, Aiden Solomon Mutou._

_Survivors include her daughters and sons-in-law, Ayle Nicole and Justin Alexander Wheeler, Domino City, Kessandra Amelia and Nathan Taylor. Her sister Elicia Arianna Jonee and four brothers; Chase Alexander Jonee, Chance Anthony Jonee and two unknown brothers. She also had two grandchildren, Alexandra Mayree Wheeler and Elizabeth Amarantha Taylor-Jonee._

_She will be dearly missed._

* * *

><p><em>And so they dance under the moonlight<em>  
><em>While God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And they want to stay right here<em>  
><em>For a hundred more years<em>

* * *

><p>The Lovers danced once more, finally united after ten years of longing for each other's embrace, glad to be united once more.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ann's ring: www. anzor jewelry corp jewelry /ring- diamond- sapphire-gold -1119. jpg**_

_**I fashioned the obituary from the one we made for my grandmother, not an easy task, I can tell you. I hoped I cleared up any confusion.**_


End file.
